


The Problem with Size Kink

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Community: dckinkmeme, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Al Rothstein is a man who enjoys the fine act of bottoming, the only problem is, as a man who tops out at 7 foot 6 he always gets forced into being the top. It's hard to be a bottom when you're tall. Hector decides to help.Hector also convinces everyone else on the team to help.
Relationships: Al Rothstein/Hector Hall
Kudos: 8





	The Problem with Size Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hector gets some fucking because have you seen the state of his character tag?  
> Based on this prompt: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2712238#cmt2712238

No one would top Al, and it was starting to become a problem. Something about being 7 foot 6 and jacked as hell meant that people took one look at him, assumed that he was a dominant top with a big dick, and immediately submitted. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a big dick either; it was just that he was a bottom by nature, he loved taking it, and even the guys he talked to online specifically because they were exclusive tops, would glance at him and say ‘hey man, how about a change of plans, just this once.’ 

It was annoying because even though you could say just use a sex toy, the fact of the matter was that the only way he had gotten any dick for the last five years had been sex toys, and he was... very sick of it by now. He wanted a real man to plow him, and he wanted it yesterday. 

Al had decided that there was only one option; he was going to have to go to one of the places for anonymous sex, one of the places where you could just stick your ass out of a hole in the wall, and no one would ever know how huge you were. He even had a place picked out and was going to go there that weekend. Unfortunately, that meant that he had been twitchy for the last few days. He’d been too excited. 

“Something wrong,” Hec asked him, on the morning of the day that he was due to go. “Is there something going on at home?” 

So great, he had been so desperate for cock that even one of his best friends had noticed and was worried about him. Sure, that was a bit nice, but there was no way in hell Al was ever going to tell Hec what was going on with him. 

“It’s nothing,” Al said, a little too quickly because if anything, Hec looked even more suspicious at that moment. “Really, I’m just... under a little stress at the moment.” 

Hector still didn’t look like he believed him, but he didn’t press the matter, so Al assumed that he had successfully deflected. Or at least he did until Hector followed him that evening. Al didn’t notice him because a man his size, with his powers, didn’t necessarily need to keep track of the things going on around him. Hector was in civilian clothes, so he couldn’t have flown; he must have just kept his head down and kept quiet. 

Oblivious to his tail, Al stepped inside the building and introduced himself to one of the staff members, telling them why he was there and what he was willing to do. 

The man gave him a look up and down before letting out a low whistle. “Are you sure? We have plenty of guys here that would love-” 

“I’m sure,” Al said quickly; once in the past, one of his partners had called him selfish. He should suck it up, they said. At the time, he had just wanted to do the gentlemanly thing, but he wasn’t going to give up his only chance to get some to do that now. “The wall would probably be best.” 

“Shame,” the man said, “a lot of people have a size kink.” 

“Hey,” A voice came from behind him, and it took Al a second to recognize it as Hector’s voice; when he did, he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe his best friend had seen him doing this. “If the man wants to bottom, the man wants to bottom. Just because someone else has a size thing doesn’t mean he needs to do anything to accommodate them.” 

“I-” the staff member started, but Hector cut him off, holding out a wad of cash. 

“We’ll take one of the rooms.” 

This was just like Hector, rushing in at the last minute to save the day with money and then completely taking charge of the situation. He’d even unilaterally vetoed the hole in the wall idea and rented a room for both of them. ...Wait. What? 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, Hec,” Al said uncertainly, “but why are you coming in too?” 

“Well, I was kind of planning to fuck you.” 

Oh. That was... 

Al hadn’t ever expected that. Sure, Hector was hot, but as far as Al had been aware, he was totally straight; he’d even been engaged at one point. He was also Al’s best friend so that just lowered his chances even more. 

“You’d do that for me?” 

Hector chuckled. “Well, it’s not like I’m getting nothing out of it.” He opened the door to their room and smacked Al’s ass to make him go inside. 

The bed inside was just large enough to accommodate Al’s frame, and he lay down on it, just as soon as he had stripped off all of his clothes. Hector’s eyes were on him the entire time, drinking in every inch of skin that was exposed, each lean muscle like he was a starving man who had just laid his eyes on a feast. 

Suddenly, his hands were on Al’s ass, and his teeth were biting down on the bare skin of his shoulder. “God, you’re gorgeous like this; all those other people were missing out.” 

It was weird that Hector knew exactly what the issue was. It was like he was a mind reader. Or like he knew one... “Hec, how do you-?” 

“Relax, Hank didn’t read your mind. I did ask him, but I got the ‘I wouldn’t read my friends’ minds any more than I’d read their mail’ speech. I’m just making an educated guess based on your conversation just now.” 

He paused, peppering kisses over the bite mark he just made. 

“Al, why didn’t you just come to me in the first place?” 

“Because you’re straight,” Al mumbled into his arms, only to get a light slap on his ass. 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve had a thing for you since we were twelve!” 

Not that he was going to give Al a chance to absorb that. No, he was already spreading the larger man’s cheeks apart. A large amount of lube was drizzled over Al’s hole, and then the head of Hector’s cock was pressing up against him. 

Al grunted as the blond began to push into him. Hector was large, which he should probably have expected, given that he was the son of the most sought-after partner in the superhero community, and his cock was stretching Al deliciously as he slowly pushed into him. 

It had been so long, he’d missed this so much; Al was already clutching the bedsheets before Hector was even halfway inside. “Please,” he murmured, “please Hec, I need you, I need you to fuck me.” 

“Hm, just a moment,” Hector murmured, “your pink rim looks so pretty stretching around me. I think I want to take a picture.” 

A shutter sound emanated from behind him, and Al knew that it must have been Hector’s phone. 

After that, the blond began to move properly. Slamming his hips forward so that he was fully buried in Al’s ass, and the larger man gave a cry of pleasure at being filled so totally. Fingers found the back of his head, dragging his head up by his auburn hair so that Hector could see his face. The pace quickened, with Hector now slamming into him, fucking him as deeply as he could possibly manage. 

Tears formed in Al’s eyes, oh man, he loved it rough. He loved the way that Hector’s balls slapped against his stretched-out hole. Was he gonna gape afterward? Al loved it when that happened, he loved the feeling of being used up, and he loved the feeling of being so boneless from the pleasure he was getting that he couldn’t moan. 

“Hec!” He cried out, slamming his hips back, trying to take even more of the cock that was inside him, even though Hector was already giving him anything. No matter how big it was, he always chased more. “Please, I want you to fuck me until I can’t hold your cum in me anymore. I want it to leak out, I want-” 

“You want a lot, I’ll give you that,” the blond’s hand smacked against his ass again, “but you’re a good slut, so I’ll let you have it. Everything you can take and more.” 

The next morning, Al lay naked on the bench in Infinity Inc’s locker room. Apparently, Hec had paid Skyman a lot to allow this to happen, and a new rule had been instituted. All the male members of Infinity Inc who wanted to do so were allowed to use Al how they pleased because, apparently, it was the only way to keep him focused during missions. If he went too long without it, he would get distracted, and that just wouldn’t do. 

It was, in many ways, a humiliating rule, but as Rick Tyler slid into him, Al couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
